Companions
Companions are an essential part of Utopia:Origin. Once captured, you will be able to summon your companion to follow you around and help you in combat like dealing damage to whatever you attack. The companion gains experience at the same rate as the player. If the companion dies in combat it will yake a few minutes before you can summon it or another companion again. To get a Companion. Lower the companions health to at about 1/3. Then hit it with a wooden club to stun it. Then feed it with the appropriate number of feed. Then use a snare. To make feed you have to gather the correct ingredients and cook them in a cooking pot. Some feed requires using the work bench to make ingredients. Like wheat feed, corn feed, etc. Once you gather all the required feed go to the cooking pot and place it. The game will show the message "Looks pretty good...Worth a try...". Difficulty rating is based on spawn time, how many locations, and/or how hard the monster is to kill or how hard the fish is to catch. To get the max stats of a companion (Max Lv x Factor) + Starting Stat = Max Stat. Example Wolf max lvl 35 HP Factor 2.3 current Hp 15. (35 x 2.3) = 80.5 then add 15 = 95.5 max HP. Note: There is a slight variance possibility to this. The reason is unknown. Also a lot of starting stats are missing. Skills are specific bonuses given to you and hearth mates within 8 meters or special attacks. Merging is a new add on in update 1.3.0 There are companions named X1 but it is unknown at this time why they are named this. There is a X1 for the Colored Wing Dragons and a X1 for Giants. It may be a glitch as there are multiple unnamed or X1 merge companions available on the exchange. It is expected that with a future update this will be fixed. Therefore no stats will be provided for these. Note: That you can not tame is a Companion that has a higher level than you. Max level applies to the companion. Hearth Companions Unconfirmed Companions Skills Armor-Piercing: Deals extra damage through enemy defense. Attack Aura: Adds 6 ATK to all hearth mates within 8m. Bash: Deals damage. Bleeding: Deals damage over time. Heat Res Aura: Adds Heat Resistance to all hearth mates within 8m. (Skill info says 'Heat Res Aura II' but buff info says 'Heat Res Aura I'.) Max HP Aura: Adds 30 HP to all hearth mates within 8m. Jail: Jail enemy make them cant move for 1 Sec or 2 Sec Taunt: Draws enemy attacks to Companion. Speed Aura: Adds 700 Speed to all hearth mates within 8m. Weakening: Your pets attacks will wear enemies down, reducing their attack. Note: After running a few quick experiments on lvl 10 turtles. I am not seeing a difference in attack. It may be because the turtle will have to be hit x amount of times before this takes effect but the taunt skill for pool turtle makes it impossible to tell. :(. It may just be bugged and not work at all. Venom: Poison damage over time Corrosion: Reduces enemies armor over time Category:Capturing